The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid oak tree, botanically known as Quercus robur xe2x80x98Fastigiataxe2x80x99xc3x97Quercus bicolor, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99.
The initially discovered tree is growing in a cultivated area on the home grounds of inventor Earl Cully, on Rural Route #5, Box 84A, 846 Hoagland Road, eight miles south of Jacksonville, Ill., in Morgan County, in Township 14, Range 10.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 is the result of seed collected in the fall of 1974, from a tree of Quercus robur xe2x80x98Fastigiataxe2x80x99 that had been pollinated by an unnamed tree of Quercus bicolor (as determined by Dr. Gary Booth, Dept. of Horticulture, University of Missouri, Columbia, Mo.). All seedlings grown from seed collected from this one tree proved to be F1 hybrids. From an approximate one-thousand seedlings, about sixty superior F1 seedlings were selected for further evaluation. Out of the sixty F1 hybrid seedlings, six have proven to be worthy of cultivar status.
This new hybrid exhibits an upright habit of growth, exhibits great hybrid vigor, is extremely winter hardy, is very strong-wooded, has dark green leathery foliage (see FIG. 1), and is highly resistant to powdery mildew.
The new F1 cultivar now named xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 has been successfully asexually propagated by chip budding onto Quercus bicolor. Bud take has been about 95% with no imcompatibility between scion and rootstock. Buds set on two-year rootstocks have produced six to eight feet of growth in one growing season with lightly branched tops. Asexually propagated trees of this F1 hybrid oak now named xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 have maintained the unique characteristics which in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 from other cultivar selections of this F1 hybrid cross, and from either of its parents, Quercus robur and Quercus bicolor. 
1. Compared to Quercus robur, this new hybrid is far more winter hardy, withstanding temperatures of xe2x88x9228xc2x0 to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 F. without damage. During October 1991, temperatures were warm for the entire month, but on October 31, dropped into the ""teens. On November 3, a record low was recorded of xe2x88x921xc2x0 F. Many tree species, including the English oak, were badly damaged from this arctic blast of air, and some were killed to the ground. The new F1 hybrid now known as xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 did not suffer the slightest damage from this blast of frigid air. In the twenty-one years that it has been under test, this area has had winter lows of xe2x88x9228xc2x0 to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 F. This F1 hybrid did not suffer the slightest damage. Based on these winter lows, this new hybrid would be reliably hardy in Zone 4A and the lower one-half of Zone 4B (USDA Plant Hardiness Zone Map).
2. The new cultivar now named xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 is a vigorous grower with an upright habit of growth (see FIG. 2). Its form would resemble that of xe2x80x98Bowhallxe2x80x99 red maple, with a narrow to medium oval crown.
3. The new cultivar now named xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 is highly resistant to wind and ice. This hybrid has never had a limb break from wind or ice during the twenty-one years it has been under test. Its staminate parent, an unnamed tree of Quercus bicolor, would account for its great strength, as this species has the toughest and strongest wood of any of the oaks.
4. The foliage of the new hybrid now named xe2x80x98Longxe2x80x99 is dark green and leathery in texture (see FIG. 3). It is highly resistant to powdery mildew (see FIG. 3).
5. The new hybrid exhibits hybrid vigor. A chip bud set on a two year Quercus bicolor understock will make six to eight feet of growth with a lightly branched top in one growing season.
6. The new hybrid at twenty-one years of age is thirty-five feet in height, with a limb spread of thirteen and one-half feet.